


Healing Secrets

by fearfulGuillotine, InfernusCerberus



Series: 'Til the fire nation attacked [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, avatar AU, but nothing too bad i believe, raiting is for that and some swear words because i have no filter, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearfulGuillotine/pseuds/fearfulGuillotine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernusCerberus/pseuds/InfernusCerberus
Summary: Everyone knows that the Water Tribes have healers -waterbenders who have learned the ability to heal other with their element-. Most of them are women, true, but a little portion of those healers are males.And he was one of them---------Originally written on spanish in by my friend InfernusCerberus, I'm just helping them to translate it





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Healing Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/277251) by InfernusCerberus. 



> Soooo... let me tell you a story.  
> Like two or three weeks ago a friend of mine suddenly screamed at me "OK BUT VOLTRON AVATAR AU" and I screamed back "HOLY FUCK YES" and then they threw at me thousands of headcanons that they'd talked with a mutual friend and I screamed at them.  
> And then some days latter this monster was born from their hands.  
> And no, it's not the only one, there's more in the way.
> 
> EDIT 03.24.17: Inu finally got their AO3 acount!!! soooo no we are both listed here as the authors, but again THEY wrote it, not me. Send them tons of love <3  
> Then again: ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER LANGUAGE so please PLEASE if you notice something funny or phrased weirdly, please let me know.  
> EDIT 08.06.17: Hello, Inu here. So, I'm putting this on a serie like their spanish version, but the translation is gonna take a while so stay stunned!  
> \----------
> 
> Some notes and context: This is a ATLA and LOK fusion universe, so there Republic City technology one(1) Evil Firelord. Pidge is the avatar, she's traveling with the Voltron team in her journey to master the elements. Allura and Coran are non-benders but still kick ass. And that's pretty much it I believe.
> 
> Now then, ENJOY.

For once in his life, Lance was grateful of being able to ride on a huge black lion, even if it meant graving to it’s silk fur like his life depended on it which… it kind of did. It was much more different than trying to ride a polar bear dog, the biggest difference being that a polar bear dog wasn't as big as an assault tank from the fire nation. Allura was in front of him, grabbing the lion's gray mane, and the lion didn't even flinch as it followed de directions she gave him by pulling at the long fur. It was expected though: he _was_ her lion after all. **  
**

Right on his back was Coran who was latched to Lance’s waist with at least the same strength that Lance was putting into grabbing the lion's fur. The redhead was looking over his shoulder, behind them, where a thick cloud of smoke was becoming smaller as they got farther away from it. The lion ran with all the power that his gigantic paws allowed him to, jumping between cliffs and unstable rocks, avoiding fireballs and cannonballs that were being shot in their direction. It was expected, really, since they were in the middle of a war with the fire nation and and in an open field right in the center of the neutral zones and --more importantly-- they were traveling with the avatar. Lance had stopped counting how many times the fire nation had ambushed them. And by now they were basically pros in avoiding them and getting away pretty easily. 

The lion suddenly stopped running, making him leat out a very soft and manly scream, thank you very much. The beast smelled the air for some seconds right before his ears perked up, being the only warning before he turned and started running towards one of the cliffs, jumping from rock to rock until it got to the other side, far away enough to hide them from the fire nation soldiers.  And just behind a pile of rocks stacked to look natural were two people, fist pointing outwards was they arranged even more rocks to hide them.

“Hunk! Shiro!” Lance called, getting down of the lion in a jump, and dragging Coran with him because of the sudden move, making him fall into the ground by accident. 

“Guys!,” exclaimed Hunk with clear happiness, he went to the waterbender and rested his hands on Lance’s shoulders, a concerned expression in his face “you all ok?”

Lance nodded finally being able to breath and  feel calm. Hunk and Shiro looked pretty much like Allura, Coran and him with the patches of dark ash all over themselves. Shiro's metallic arma also seemed to be bended in an odd direction, but nothing that he couldn’t fix later. And speaking of him, Shiro looked at each one of them, his expression sour with concern before finally speaking

“Where are Pidge and Keith?”

“We don't know,” answered Allura, as she gently scratched Voltron’s -the lion’s- snout and soft purrs left the beast’s throat. “I thought they were with you two when we split up”  

And that was what had happened. Because of the surprise-not-surprise attack they decided to split up and regroup once they were far enough that the fire nation wouldn't find them.

“Come on guys, they clearly got away, is Pidge who we’re talking about! She always finds a way to make things work her way, right? And Keith too, they must be on their way here!” Sure, Lance was also worried sick about them, just like the rest of his friends… but someone had to keep the optimism, right?  That was his job and what he did best.

But just as if his concerns decided to become true, a high pitched screech pierced the air, making them all turn their heads to the sky finding a winged beast descending towards them, if only a few meters away. Finally Rover’s  four big claws touched earth, being able to rest for a bit and shake his  gray almost blue wings to get some of the ash out of them, letting a much softer screech of relief. And that´s when they noticed Pidge, reins tightly gripped on her hands and… and Keith, slumped behind her, arms and legs falling inert at each side of Rover's body.

Lance could only imagine the worse at that picture.

Shiro was the first one to move towards them, not making any sound or letting out any word, while Pidge looked at him as she let go of the reins, eyes full of fear, hands shaking strongly and breathing anything but calm.

“We- We were trying to escape b-but-” she paused a second, inhaling by her mouth, the way the monks had taught her so she could control her nerves “We were ambushed and… and Keith he-”

She hadn't finished her story, but at that moment Shiro took Keith’s unmoving body from Rover’s back, putting him on the ground with all the care in the world. The firebender looked deadly pale, save the bright flush in his cheeks, being even more noticeable between the cuts, ash and sweat covering his face.  His chest seemed to be sticky with blood, and some weird metal bits were poking out of him. He was trembling, and his breathing sounded so tired and ragged that it made it seem like he was doing the impossible to get at least some air in his lungs. Lance could see this from the short distance separating him from Keith and the rest of the group, that had gotten closer so they could finish listening to Pidge.

“Someone shot some kind of… of arrow or bullets… i don't know, some kind of projectile in my direction and- and Keith shielded me from them,” it was clear that she was doing an inhuman effort not to fall onto her knees and cry “He was- H-He was fine for a while but then… then he feel on the ground and didn't move anymore”

Hunk was obviously the first one to go to her and wrapping her in his arms, giving her the hug that she probably needed from a while back, as she quietly sobbed into his chest. Shiro and Allura were checking on Keith’s wounds, exchanging some words about the matter. It was obvious that whatever those projectiles were, they were poisoned, and this poison was clearly attacking really quickly. Keith's face was getting paler and paler every second, making him look even more like a dead body.

“Isn’t there something we can do?” Hunk was still keeping Pidge between his arms, but his face was now facing everyone else “like, i don’t know, looking for a cure to whatever it is that is doing this to him?”

“I _am_ knowledgeable in the various poisons and venoms that the fire nation uses in their weapons,” responded Coran, trying to take some of the worry out of everyone’s shoulders “however there’s not much I can do without knowing what kind is in his body, right now, and some of the formulas could even make the poison spread even quicker” 

“So that’s a no then” said Shiro with a stern frown on his face “what about going to a nearby town or something? They may have better medicines and first aid materials”

“We can’t” said Allura, trying to keep her voice calm, but even so a tiny bit of nervousness was noticeable “We barely got away from those soldiers, if we move now they could find us”

“Sure, but if we stay here they could still find us” Pidge joined the discussion from her safe place between the earthbender arms “We’re gonna have to move sooner or later!”

“If we move now it could be counterproductive though, it could cause the poison in his body to act faster” responded Allura with a frustrated sigh, ruffling her hair a little bit to ease her nerves.

Everyone was trying to find a solution that could allow them to save Keith’s life and Lance… Yep, Lance wasn’t doing anything. He just stood there, listening to everything they were saying ,body turned to stone. And it wasn't like he didn’t want to offer his own ideas or suggestions it was just… He was _so shocked_ to seeing Keith -impulsive, hotheaded Keith. The ‘perfect warrior’ Keith- actually hurt. Since he had been traveling with his group of friends in their journey helping Pidge to learn the bending of the other elements none of them had ever been hurt this badly. There had been some cuts and bruises, maybe some first or second degree burns that Coran himself could handle.

It wasn’t like any of them had ever needed a doctor or… you know, _Lance_. Everyone knew that there were healers between the waterbenders of both tribes, mostly women; it wasn’t an actual rule, but traditions existed and the tribes respected them. But of course, there were some men who still went and learned those skills as they could be useful in the battlefield.

It’s not like any of his friends had gone up to him and asked “hey Lance, do you by chance know how to heal people with water?”. And Besides… he never actually felt like he was good enough at it, the same way that he never felt like he was good enough as a warrior, and that pretty much was the reason why he ended up so far away from home. Of course, being chosen by the avatar to be her waterbending teacher was an amazing honor, and something that he often bragged about to fill his ego but… Deep inside of him were those thoughts that made him feel like maybe Pidge could find someone who was best suited to training her. Someone who was amazing and perfect in his bending… Like Keith.

And that was just one of the many secrets that he kept from his own team.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he lost any trace of whatever it was that the conversation of his group was treating, and actually everyone else seemed to not be paying attention to him. What did happen, though, was that Lance’s eyes had never left the trembling body in the ground, whose breathing was getting weaker and weaker as the time passed.

And then Hunk’s voiced ringed in his ears:

“Is… Is Keith going to die?”

Oh… Oh no. Oh _hell NO. NOPE._ Not on his watch. None of his friends were going to die in front of him. Not if he could avoid it.

Hunk’s words were like the slap to the face that he needed to spring into action. With firm steps the waterbender got close to where everyone else was reunited, crouching right besides Allura, before putting his hand on her arm and carefully shoving her a little bit  in a signal for her to give him some space. It still gained him a confused frown, of course. 

This close he could detail the wounds a lot better. There were three of them and it looked like the backside of the projectiles were still poking out of Keith’s skin. One was right below his right collarbone, the second one was nested under his left pectoral and the last one right in the middle of his abdomen. Lance’s mouth pressed into a thin line at the same time his brows knitted even more, and without any warning his hand took a place on Keith’s chest, making the firebender whimper a little even being unconscious. And just as it got close to his own, he hit a certain metalbender’s hand so he couldn’t get him out of the way.

It was an understatement to say that everyone was watching Lance with confusion. But he just focused on the task at hand, on feeling everything underneath his fingerprints. He could feel Keith's exhausted heartbeats and his ragged breathing, but more than anything he could feel the water on his body -sweat blood and everything else in there-. He directed his attention to feeling the movement of every liquid thing inside the body, until he finally found what was weird and different of everything else. It had a slimy and mushy feeling to it, and if he had it in his hands it would probably look like some kind of goo or giant booger.

“This poison is way more dense and thick than normal ones” his voice sounded unusually serious, and his sight never left the point where his hand was resting “and Allura was right, if we move him without being careful it could spread out more quickly. Also, it attacked his lungs first”

And without saying anything else his hand passed to the first shard -the one under his collarbone-, taking it firmly between his fingers and pulling it out carefully, so it wouldn tear too much of the muscle. Even being unconscious, Keith’s face scrunched in pain at that action, but Lance didn’t stop, at least not until Shiro took a hold on his wrist, making it impossible for him to keep on going.

“Lance, I don’t want to be rude but what the fuck are you doing?” he sounded clearly alarmed at the actions of the waterbender, even if he was trying to still being polite.

“I’m a healer” he answered shortly, and such a confession was met with a general sound of surprise from all his friends, but he didn’t duel on that much longer “I know what I’m doing, but we don’t have much time”

“Lance, dude… since where are you a healer? or , wait, no, better question: why didn’t you mention it before?” and Hunk had a point, even being shocked still because of learning something new from his friend. Still, Lance waved a hand as if to dismiss the subject for now, there would be a lot of time later for questions. There were more pressing matters at hand right now.

“ As much as I’m flattered that you all want to learn about my wonderful life we don’t have time for that now, because… you know” and at that point he pointed back at Keith “He is not going to survive unless I extract the poison before it spreads out even further on his system”

“So you can heal him? You can save his life?” Pidge was now close to him, leaning down a bit to being at the same height as he was right now, and god damn it, her eyes were full of hope and…. Shit, ok, he didn’t want to let the avatar down.

“I sure can” he gave her and everyone else a big confident smile “but I’m going to need all of you guys’ help. Coran!”

Said man immediately stepped up waiting for instructions as he played a little bit with his moustache, a little nervous tic that he had that Lance had noticed with time.

“I don’t think that you’ll find the ingredients for an antidote here, but maybe some kind of ointment for the wounds, could you do that for me?”

“Oh course I can!”

“Allura, Shiro” he look at both of them one after the other “I’m going to need you to make some kind of tent or some place where we can put Keith that will be safe for both of us”

“Of course!” Said Allura, going directly to where Voltron was resting, to look for some sheets and other supplies  that were stored on the bags that were hanging at the sides of the lion’s back. And Shiro was…. _Was that a proud smile on his face?_ But still, he didn't say anything, he just went and put his arms under Keith’s shoulders and knees so he could carry him without moving him more than necessary.

“Hunk, Pidge” now was their turn, and they were eagerly awaiting their instructions “I’m going to need water. _A lot_ of water”

“We’re on it!” said the avatar, saluting like some kind of soldier before taking Hunk’s arm and pulling him to where Rover was watching them all. It was still surprising for all of them that a griffin of his size could could carry Shiro or Hunk, but like his owner, Rover was a lot stronger than what he looked like.

As the winged beast flew away in the sky and Coran was away to god knows where looking for different plants and mushrooms to make some ointment, finally Lance could try and swallow the knot of nerves that was trapped in his throat. He took one deep breath to calm down. He had to do this, he had to do this for his friends, his family. He had to do this, and he was going to do it.

He could do it.

\---0---

Needless to say, Shiro and Allura made a tent of the perfect size with many of the sheets that they had gathered through their trip and some metal bits that Shiro helped to bend into a solid structure for them. Coran found some herbs and plants of different colors, and also some weird mushrooms that didn't look quite edible, but he was still able to make the ointment for Keiths wounds and it even smelt… kinda minty? But it still worked. Hunk and Pidge brought enough water in a rock container made by Hunk, and they also left a small rock bowl that Lance requested at the time.

Shiro put Keith down inside the tent over one of the sheets that was covering the floor, and with his head propped in a little pillow. The firebender kept on trembling and breathing with difficulty, eyes moving under his eyelids once in awhile as if he was having some kind of nightmare. His cheeks were still bright red too, and under his eyes some dark circles had appeared. He was sweating a lot, and he let out some unintelligible mumbling sporadically and… gods, Lance had never **ever** expected to see Keith like this. 

Finally, when everything was ready, Lance ordered for everyone to leave him alone and not interrupt him, after all it was going to take a while to get the poison out, and then he would need to heal the wounds. He couldn't allow himself to get distracted or it could end up pretty badly. Everyone was really worried -he could easily see it in their faces- but he still reassured them with his common cheerfulness, there was no way he would let _Mullet_ die so easily. _How would he be able to live without having a rival to pick on?_ Anyways.

And now there he was. In silence and sitting by Keith’s right side, his legs crossed as he looked at him. His shirt was already torn apart so he wouldn't need it anymore, and Shiro already helped him to extract the rest of the metal points. His eyes went to Keith’s face and noticed how it looked like he had aged at least ten years. He brushed away some of the hair that was sticking into his forehead, noticing how unusually warm it was.

“Sorry buddy” Lance whispered in a soft voice, like if he was talking to a child, and he gave him some soft pats on his cheek “this is going to hurt a little bit, so don't nag too much at me about it, okey?”

And then his hand found place right over the first wound -the one near his shoulder. He made a circular motion with his wrist multiple times, and so he started to feel the liquid inside and near the wound to begin to move with his hand. He also noticed how Keith started to tense a little bit in his sleep. Still, he kept repeating the motion at least twenty more times before his fingers and his entire hand started to move upwards, in a pulling motion. Little by little a slimy liquid started to come out from the wound, mixed with some of Keith’s blood; and at the same time the firebender unconsciously grabbed the sheets underneath him with a strong grip and strongly clenched his jaw. Lance himself was biting his own lip as he pulled out more and more of the poison, until he finally got it all out and he was able to throw it into the bowl next to him. He sighed. One less…

And a lot more to go.

\---0---

Exactly two hours was how long it took Lance to get out all the poison that was inside of Keith’s body. Hours full of fear and where any mistake could be completely deathly for the other one, or at least it could make it worse than it was right now. Hours with only silence and Keith’s pained whimpers as company. Every once in awhile someone of their team would pop their heads in in the tent to check on him, only to frown a little more out of worry before they were thrown out by Lance giving them an annoyed wave in a way to tell them it was all okay.

At least he was finally done with the most painful part, and even if Keith still looked like he just went through hell, at least he had finally settled down and wasn't moving because of the pain. He had applied the ointment in the wounds carefully, making sure he didn’t hurt him and he sighed in relief as he didn’t see him moving at all. 

And now came the best part. The one that would make Keith feel better and less sore. He pushed the rock bucket near him and with precise movements he took all the water that was inside of it, leveling it up with some circular motions so it would cover Keith’s full torso, from his shoulder to his navel. The water took the bright greenish-blue tone that it always took when infused with chi, signalling that the healing process had started. And now he wouldn’t be able to move even a little bit until he was one hundred percent sure that the wounds were totally closed. He was going to be there a while.

Lance smiled a bit for himself, with a little bit of sadness tainting his face. He remembered all those times when his mom taught him every single healing technique he knew, when he believed that he would never be able to do anything good with them. At least not as good as he could do with his battling techniques.

_Would she be proud of him if she saw him right now?_

\---0---

After an hour and a half the healing process began Shiro entered the tent and sat himself besides Lance. The metalbender was a born leader, completely committed to the dream of freedom that the Resistance against the Firelord preached about. He was the one able to keep the team together, even being patient with him and Keith with every single fight they had, and that was enough for him to have his respect because -let’s be honest- there weren’t that many people who could handle him when he got really annoying.

“So… since when were you able to do this?” he asked and… Oh- Oh right! There was no way that they were going to not talk about this now.

So Lance began to relay to him how when his father taught him waterbending it was really easy for him to get frustrated. Like any other kid he didn’t want to learn the slow basic movements or having to practice too much, he just wanted to do the cool quick moves in one try. So his mother taught him the healing techniques in an attempt to calm down her hyperactive son. He still avoided every other question about his parents though, not wanting to feel the guilt that weighed him deep down inside. And then came the obvious question “why hadn’t Lance told them all that he could do all that?”, and the answer was simple: he didn’t find it so special, Coran was better at all that than him.

Shiro stared at him for some time, before he finally said “Lance, you literally just saved Keith’s life” but Lance just shrugged lightly, smiling a little bit.

\---0---

When the two hours and fifteen minutes mark passed Allura came into the tent with a bowl full of fruit for Lance, telling him to recover some strength. He smiled and thanked her, even if he wasn’t really able to move until it was all completely fixed. Maybe if the situation was different Lance would’ve taking advantage of the timing and asked for her to feed him while his hands were occupied. But seeing how everything was a bit complicated right now, he could just smile at her and tell her he would when he was done with the idiot who decided to try and be a human shield.

Allura understood, of course, so she just left the plate somewhere nearby, before making her way out of the tent. Before being completely out of there though, she looked at him over her shoulder one last time, looking at him pour all his efforts and concentration on saving a person’s life.

And she smiled with pride before finally leaving him alone again.

\---0---

Five hours and forty seven minutes had passed, and it was growing dark outside of the tent. He was able to tell because of the decreasing amounts of light that were coming from the tent’s opening. He wouldn’t be able to see anything if it wasn’t because of the dim light coming from the chi in the water in his hands. At least until Hunk entered the tent with a little lamp in his hand that he left near Lance so he would be more comfortable, and Lance just thanked him and told him he was the best -because he was. The earthbender stayed there awhile, talking happily to Lance -even if he couldn't do much, other than answer with a hum or small nod, so that his concentratinlon wouldn't break 

Hunk talked about how he never got to make the metal do his biding, and how frustrating it was when he tried to get into the world of engineering, to which Lance of course replied insisting that there wasn’t an engineer better than him. Even the small lamp he had brought inside was his creation, and so were many other things that he had made even without metalbending.

“You are the best Hunk, ok? Never forget that buddy” he said, earning himself a little laugh coming from Hunk and some pats on his shoulder.

\---0---

“It’s. Not. Fair”

Seven hours had passed and Pidge had got into the tent only to show her anger to Lance and insist that _it wasn’t fair that he had hid something like that from her! The avatar!! Wasn’t he supposed to be her mentor?_ Lance just laughed a bit, apologising and admitting that, yes, it was a bad idea to keep it hidden for that long. She pushed her glasses up her nose, the lighting making her look like some kind of villain, specially with the smirk that curved her mouth just as she said to him that she would only forgive him if he taught her to heal with water.

And how could he say no to the avatar?

“No more secrets, Lance?”

“... Sure”

Except on that.

\---0---

Eight hours and twenty nine minutes had passed. Coran went into the tent to ask him if he should examine the poison that he extracted from Keith’s wounds hours ago, so maybe he could make some kind of antidote with the other medicinal plants that he found before. Lance just shrugged, giving him permission to do what he wanted with the bowl that still rested at his side.

“By the way, the mushrooms I funded turned out to be a perfect base for some numvill, would you like some?”

“Eh… I think I’m gonna pass”

\---0---

Ten hours and fifteen minutes. Lance’s arms had started to cramp five hours ago and, honestly, he was really, _really exhausted_. But if he fell asleep right now he wouldn't be able to give the wounds a nice closing that would only leave some pink scars that would fade with time. However he felt happy to say that Keith had gained some color in his skin, even if he still had some dark circles under his eyes, and even if they were still moving around and he was still sweating, his trembling had disappeared. _Just a little longer_ , he thought as he licked his lips a little bit, just a little longer and he would be done and then… and then what? Going back to the supposed rivalry and hating each other? Honestly, Lance was quite tired of that, and a big part of it was because it was mainly his fault.

After all he knew he was very competitive from time to time. He had competed with Hunk to see who could throw some rocks farther away (Hunk accused him of cheating by using the water to make the rocks move), he had competed with Pidge running over water (she _always_ cheated, she was the avatar! That was so unfair!). He even competed with Shiro on armwrestling (he always won, no matter what arm he used). And with Keith well… it was a competition on seeing who was the best bender of their own element.

And sure, Lance knew for a fact that he couldn’t beat Keith. He was a thousand times better than him at bending, and he was also a better teacher for the avatar. It was frustrating, yeah, but it also made him want to be better.

To be able to go up to him and rub in Keith’s stupid perfect face that he was also good in his bending.

That wasn’t hate at all it was just… frustration and insecurity, and he was channeling it in the wrong way and he knew it, ok? He knew it wasn’t supposed to be like that but there was something else: he didn’t really _trust_ in Keith. Why, you ask? Because he was a firebender that’s why! They were in a war against the Firelord and tons of people were murdered by firebenders. So he didn’t trust in him. Shiro knew him since who knows when and had assured that he trusted him and that he was also part of the resistance like him. Allura and Coran knew more firebenders that were part of the resistance and they knew they could trust him. Hunk was… well, Hunk, the nicest friendliest guy you’ll ever meet. It wasn’t weird that he took to liking Keith so quickly.

Pidge on the other hand was more wary of him at the beginning, knowing first hand of what the firebenders were capable of after her brother and father were took as hostages to the Firelord’s castle. But as time went by Keith was able to win her trust to the point that she choose him to be her teacher in the art of firebending.

Everyone trusted Keith, and Keith trusted everyone, helping them in their fights and covering their backs when they escaped the fire nation’s armies. 

And then there was Lance out of the equation.

He just sighed at the thought as he stretched his muscles now that he was done and could do it. So he was being immature about it, so what? He couldn’t avoid it. Not after knowing first hand of what firebenders were truly capable of. Knowing what the fire benders had done to his family, to the entire Northern Water Tribe. 

But maybe (just maybe) he could give Keith a chance like everyone else did.

Maybe he was hotheaded and impulsive, but he wasn't _that_ bad of a guy. Heh, he would even dare to say that they did a good team when they got to actually work together. And maybe he could help him a little bit about how to actually socialize with other humans instead of just standing like a statue when someone is trying to speak to him. And maaaaybe they could do something about his hair because no one deserved a haircut like that, but that was more risky, he wouldn't jump ahead of himself in this friendship deal.

Not for now at least.

Lance Laughed a bit under his breath as he took his hand out and put it over Keith's forehead, still covered with a bit of the water. Seconds later the still tense expression of the firebender finally relaxed, as he seemed to finally get some decent rest.

“Gods, Keith, it’s like you actually think I would let you die so easily” he laughed tiredly again before being interrupted by a yawn “If you did die tough, I would ask Pidge to connect me to the spirit world just to find you and slap you with all my might”

“Sleep well, bud. Tomorrow is a big day.”

\---0---

Keith woke up feeling some pain in his body.

The last thing he remembered was running away with Pidge towards the reunion point with the rest of the team and then intercepting an attack that was aimed at her. Also that he was only able to run some meters before the pain on his chest was unbearable, and he couldn’t breathe. He guessed that at that point he had passed out. Where was he now? With some effort he was able to sit up and look at his chest: three new scars dotted his torso with bright pink, but in some time they wouldn’t be noticeable.

“Good morning, sunshine!” 

Now THAT got his attention. He quickly turned around finding himself face to face with Lance, who was sitting right beside him, resting his cheek in his hand and propping his elbow in his leg. He looked tired as all hell, with big bags under his eyes and his hair a mess. And he was smiling at him. Tired, sure, but smiling nonetheless. It even looked a little friendly.

“Sleep well? Feel pain somewhere? Oh!” he took a cup that was resting besides him and passed it to Keith “It’s tea. It’s cold now, but I guess you could just warm it by yourself.”

“Um…” eloquent as always. Keith blinked in confusion some times, before taking the cup out of Lance’s hand -and he did, indeed, war it up in a little bit before drinking it. “Uhm… what… what happened?”

“You were poisoned. I pulled the poison out before it could fully act though. Also cleaned your wounds, and I closed them with water, _a lot_ of water. I also treated your fever” and then he just took his hand to the fire bender's forehead. And Keith cheeks bloomed with a blush, although one that Lance didn’t seem to notice. He just smiled again and took his hand off there, before giving him a small pat on his cheek. And now Keith was _really fucking confused_ , so much that it felt like his brain exploded or had a melt down. Or both. And he almost forgot how to speak properly.

“Y-You’re a healer?” Lance just smiled a bit and nodded “and you stayed awake all night for this?“

“Eh, I mean, i think I dozed off a few times here and there, but I had to stay awake to observe how you were”

“You… saved me?” and maybe it wasn’t a good idea that he said it in such an incredulous tone because Lance pouted and frowned, as if it really bothered him that he thought it was possible that he would just let him die like it was nothing.

“Keith, you are my friend, my family even. We’re in this together, aren’t we?” and then he got to his feet, stretching out his arms until they let out a crack “Eat a little bit, and also Shiro left a new shirt for you over there. And everyone else wants to see you, man, they’ve been worried sick about you”

And there was Keith, completly speechless. Lance saved his life? Saved him? Out of all of them _he saved him_? He even considered his friend?

_Lance didn’t hate him?_

“Lance!” he quickly called, just as he was about to go out of the tent and meet everyone, and Lance turned back to see him “I, uhm… t-thank you for… you know, saving my life and staying with me all this time”

The waterbender just laughed joyously, a light laugh. The same that he directed towards Hunk and Pidge. And he nodded when he finally stopped laughing. 

“Sure man, I’d do it anytime you needed it. No matter how many times you fall I’m going to be there to kick your impulsive ass back in gear, okay? Trust me. You won't get rid of me that easily.

And with a wink and a smirk Lance finally got out of the tent. Right before Keith’s face blushed as red as a tomato and the cup in his hands were caught on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo that’s that  
> Once again if u find any grammar mistakes, please do tell me  
> Remember guys, if u wanna thank someone for this story it should be my friend Inu, go say hi at their tumblr[@darkinu](http://darkinu.tumblr.com)  
> And If you would like to scream and Die™ about Voltron, YoI or Haikyuu, feel free to come by my tumblr at [@imnotasweetie](http://imnotasweetie.tumblr.com), I’m a huge nerd and i want friends
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
